Bajo la Lluvia
by Arial D' Anastasis
Summary: Seras muere de aburrimiento y afuera la lluvia promete un momento divertido. One shot


**Notas del Autor**: Este capitulo esta dedicado a ti Matsu, Querida Miranda ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Aunque atrasado aqui tu regalo, espero te agrade. Con cariño: Ari y Dark.

Gracias también a todos aquellos que se sirvan leer esta pequeña historia, besos y saludos

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing no me pertenece, pertenece a su legitimo autor.

* * *

Estaba a punto de anochecer, no había podido soportar ese calor intenso de un típico día de verano ya que por principio de cuentas no estaba tan acostumbrada. No hubo misiones e Integra había dado el día libre a algunos de los soldados y ahí se encontraba ella al borde del aburrimiento en esa lúgubre biblioteca; nada personal hacía con Integra o Alucard de cuya compañía gozaba esa tarde pero no eran tan divertidos como para hacerle sentir un poco mejor, incluso el mismo Baskerville parecía compartir su hastío. Los condes estaban sumidos en un completo silencio, cada uno leyendo un libro diferente y ella sentada justo en una silla delante de ellos hacia como que también leía mientras el hellhound mordía sus botines exigiéndole que le sacase a pasear.

- Te comprendo baskie – susurró para sus adentros – yo también quiero salir pero hacerlo sería demasiado para mí, muero de calor.

Se le antojaba tirarse al suelo y recostarse ahí, pero sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera la Hellsing la reprendería por perder la elegancia ¿debería ir a su mazmorra? No, era mucho más aburrida que la biblioteca sin contar que había estado encerrada por su propia voluntad ahí todos esos días intentando huir del intenso sol del verano; no había escapatoria a aquella situación tan incómoda. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, esos dos tenían el aura muy pesada y hacían el ambiente muy dificultoso que le hacía sentir que cualquier movimiento en falso que cometiera podría representarle un regaño muy intenso. Se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación y abrió las cortinas para poder observar el crepúsculo, Alucard siseó molesto.

Ya que abrir las cortinas no estaba en las opciones, quizá salir un rato no le haría nada mal:

- Vamos Baskerville – ordenó al perro con aire hastiado – nos hará bien caminar un poco, acompáñame.

Caminó hacia la salida con el perro siguiéndole de cerca, abrió la puerta con suavidad intentando que ni siquiera rechinara un poco y salió de ese ambiente un poco más animada:

- Vaya que esos dos sí que son divertidos– hacia un soliloquio que parecía ser dirigido al perro – por más que adore a mi maestro no puedo negar que es un cascarrabias incorregible. Me encantaría que algún día se quitara la facha de aristócrata y se divirtiera un poco con las simplezas que nos ofrece nuestra existencia. Que hombre tan más malhumorado.

Salió por la puerta principal de la mansión y se sentó en la escalera que daba hacia el patio, hasta parecía que ni una sola alma se encontraba en la fortaleza ya que el jardín estaba solo y silencioso. El clima estaba bochornoso y sentía morir no sabía si de aburrimiento o de calor ya que ni siquiera había trazas de haber una misión, obviamente ni siquiera los malos se atreverían a salir en un día tan inusual pero tan molesto. Nubes de tormenta se creaban en el cielo y con ellas la esperanza latente de una nueva forma de entretenerse junto a su cancerbero.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos – susurraba mientras acariciaba a su nueva mascota y en silencio y con los ojos cerrados pedía un deseo al cielo.

La primera gota de agua fresca cayó sobre la punta de su botín y una sonrisa se dibujó en su níveo rostro de porcelana; se puso de pie de un salto muy emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a jugar en la lluvia y no quería perder esa oportunidad, además, no había nadie que la observara así que no había peligro de quedar en ridículo, de cualquier manera corroboró eso dos veces utilizando sus muy perceptivos sentidos. Después de hacer eso, salió corriendo cual pequeña niña a bailar en la lluvia que cada vez arreciaba más seguida de su fiel compañero de travesuras que aunque a veces era igual de serio que su verdadero dueño solía ser muy amoroso con ella.

Los minutos bajo el agua parecían ser placenteramente infinitos ya que de una se llevaban el calor intenso que sentía sin contar que amaba los recuerdos que traía a ella el saltar sobre los prados anegados de la mansión:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, draculina? – la voz taciturna de Alucard interrumpió sus ensoñaciones, haciéndola enrojecer un poco.

- Yo, eh, juego en la lluvia – contestó un tanto insegura y avergonzada de que la hubiese visto, sin embargo cual chispa que enciende un cumulo de pólvora una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de su rostro - ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo maestro?

La cara de su amo había contestado mucho más rápido de lo que sus palabras pudieran haberlo hecho, parecía escandalizado ante la sola idea de mojar su traje carmesí. Volvía a ver aquella mirada altiva:

- No entiendo que tiene de ameno mojarse el uniforme de esa manera – había dicho él mientras apuntaba con su dedo desde el umbral de la puerta - francamente se me hace demasiado infantil.

Caminó hacia él con paso seguro y con una sonrisa que aún no menguaba cuando estuvo a un escalón de su presencia saltó con fuerza haciendo que toda el agua acumulada en aquel peldaño salpicase en todo el impecable traje victoriano del conde. Parecía enfadado, su rostro mortecino había mostrado una mueca horrorosa que habría acobardado hasta el hombre más valiente y poderoso, pero ella estaba muy lejos de estar asustada.

Se las habría de pagar todas y de una – pensaba el conde enfadado – ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ir en contra de su deseo? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a empaparle de esa manera? Tonta vampiresa – Estaba resoplando de auténtica ira, pero sorprendentemente ella no retrocedía ni un ápice ¿Estaba burlándose de él? Parecía que sí, un sonido angelical como campañitas resonaba en el ambiente y provenía de la boca que su amada draculina escondía detrás de sus delicadas manos.

La jovencita, cual duendecillo maldoso volvió a saltar en repetidas ocasiones y con mucha velocidad sobre el escalón levantando aún más agua y empapándole cada vez más:

- ¿Cómo osaste…? – le reprendió con notoria molestia, estaba más allá del linde del escándalo.

Ella solo bajó dos escalones y sonriendo coqueta levantó su dedo indicándole que la siguiera, que fuera con ella:

- ¿Me quieres? – decía la pequeña aun mofándose de él – ¡Deberás atraparme!

Rio con malicia ¿estaba retándole a él que era el príncipe del inframundo? No sabía en lo que se metía, altanero se despojó de sus gafas, de su sombrero y de su abrigo rojo, ella lo veía muy atentamente pero no parecía asustada sino ruborizada. Caminó hacia ella con paso firme como si estuviera dispuesto a ir a por ella asegurándose de que su sonrisa maligna no fuese algo fácil de olvidar para su pequeña y amada sirviente, pero cuando estuvo a un paso de salir de la seguridad de la protección que le ofrecía el techo de la mansión se detuvo en seco:

- No, eso es injusto – dijo ella corriendo hacia él – ven acá maestro.

- Y ¿Para que ir hacia allá si te he atrapado ya? – la tenía abrazada protectoramente, ahora que tenía a esa pequeña demonio en sus manos habría de castigarla aunque no tenía en mente ningún castigo aun.

- Pero… si yo soy la que te tiene, amo – le tenía del moño, era tan astuta como él ya que pensaba que la había atrapado, no obstante estaba lejos de eso ya que había sido él quien había caído en su trampa – Ahora eres mío.

Le sonrió, vaya que le había tomado por sorpresa. Ella le jalaba de las muñecas llevándole hacia la fresca llovizna y él por su parte le seguía, no era que se hubiese resignado o que no pudiese ganarle pero era evidente que aunque se negara a aceptarlo estaba divirtiéndose un poco:

- Bien, aquí estoy – contestó dócil – muéstrame lo que tienes para mí, gatita.

Si algo le molestaba más a Seras Victoria que le dijeran pequeña o le llamaran chica policía era que le dijesen "gatita", parecía que su amo deseaba sacarle de quicio como venganza o quizá solo quería divertirse igual que ella, no obstante él permanecía muy serio y rígido, las gotas de lluvia resbalaban de su cabello negro azabache a su rostro delgado e ilegible ¿De verdad le molestaba tanto estar ahí? Comenzaba a dudar que su pequeña travesura fuese por buen camino y arrepentida detuvo su caminar.

Él sonrió, su sonrisa era tan bonita que le había dejado congelada:

- ¿Por qué has dejado de saltar? – dijo él con severidad y condescendencia a la vez como si quisiese darle animos – vamos, que no me has traído aquí para nada. Muéstrame aquello que deseabas compartir conmigo, enséñame.

Se subió a la fuente y comenzó a caminar por la orilla con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet mientras sentía la mirada de Alucard quien permanecía a la expectativa, parecía asombrado y ya no mostraba tanta seriedad como antes sino que parecía más bien que estaba aprendiendo o descubierto algo nuevo y agradable y lo estuviera asimilando:

- ¿Así que has estado practicando ballet? – decía el príncipe mofándose un poco – Eso es algo que no sabía de ti.

- No te burles, maestro – contestó avergonzada pero aun sonriente – si ni siquiera sé bailar normalmente.

- Pues no lo haces tan mal – parecía retraído pero de buen humor.

Su vampiresa era una criatura bastante interesante, hasta ahora no podía comprender exactamente que hallaba de divertido la jovencita en andar bajo la lluvia pero si algo podía ver con claridad eran todas esas sonrisas sinceras que se escapaban furtivas. Ella bailaba a su alrededor, cantaba y giraba; sus cabellos anteriormente picudos y levantados estaban ahora caídos y le hacían ver mucho más hermosa de lo habitual, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de unirse a aquella danza sui géneris ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Era ridículo y fuera de lugar, si tanto deseaba de su compañía ahí se quedaría pero no habría de acompañarla en tal tontería.

- Vamos baila también tú, amo – hasta parecía que le había leído la mente a Seras Victoria.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó orgulloso – aquí estoy ya y eso era lo que deseabas ¿no? Con eso es suficiente.

- Vamos ¿si no que tendría de divertido?

Ella dio una vuelta exquisita y sutil de la que se sirvió disfrutar, como si fuese en cámara lenta pudo ver sus cabellos esparcir las gotas de agua a su alrededor, sus brazos extenderse hacia los lados, sus ojos cerrados y aquella faz ingenua e inocente sonreír una vez más: estaba hipnotizado por su belleza y su candidez. Le tomó de una mano, repentinamente y sin la necesidad de evitarlo, ella se había sorprendido y casi inmediatamente se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, cosa que le había complacido aun más.

- Está bien, bailaré – aclaró a la joven que estaba aun aturdida – pero si he de bailar lo haremos a mi modo y he de decirte que no acostumbro bailar solo.

- Pero… - intentó decir la draculina pero él ya la tenía de la cintura – Yo no sé bailar.

- Aprenderás – se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro por un momento – solo déjate llevar por mí.

Comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, ella aun con paso torpe intentaba seguir sus movimientos sin mucho éxito. No pudo evitar reírse, ella estaba tan nerviosa que parecía temblar entre sus brazos y estaba seguro que no era de frio.

- Relájate draculina – intentó calmarla un poco, sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo – yo ya he confiado en ti, ahora es tu turno de hacer lo propio.

- Yo confío en ti – aseguró Seras – siempre lo he hecho.

- Entonces solo sígueme – susurró seductoramente a su oído – siénteme y ve a mi ritmo. Tú y yo somos lo mismo, somos uno y tus movimientos son los míos, mis movimientos son los tuyos… yo te guio y tú me acompañas…nuestros latidos se acompasan y nuestros cuerpos también.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus palabras bailo sobre las nubes ya que sentía que flotaba a su lado: era tan sencillo bailar con él. Sentía una emoción agolparse en su pecho y una felicidad indescriptible, temía abrir los ojos y descubrir que era un sueño pero tenía que hacerlo eventualmente; cuando por fin se decidió a corroborar si de verdad estaba dormida se encontró con la imagen de un hombre joven y reservado no obstante sonriente.

Estuvieron así algunos instantes: juntos disfrutando del ocaso, bailando sin música para acompañarles aunque para ellos parecía no hacer falta. Pero como toda historia perfecta tiene que tener un final la lluvia cesó de pronto y los faroles de la fortaleza se encendieron uno a uno justo para romper aquel momento mágico que ella deseaba nunca terminase.

- Creo que es necesario que entremos y sequemos nuestra indumentaria – comentó Alucard con tranquilidad.

- Tienes razón maestro – se limitó a contestar

Soltaron sus manos y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la mansión en silencio, pensativos. El conde le permitió entrar a ella primero y cuando estuvieron en la estancia le vio recoger sus prendas del piso (abrigo, lentes y sombrero). No podía negarlo, estaba un tanto adolorida de que aquello hubiese terminado y…

- Amo – preguntó un tanto seria.

- ¿Sí? – contestó él solemnemente.

- ¿Volveremos a repetirlo? – estaba muy avergonzada pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

- Por supuesto – hubo dicho él con suavidad.

Sonrió y llena de felicidad corrió por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca donde Integra seguía leyendo silente, entró sin parecer escandalosa con su cabello y ropa aun goteando y Baskerville detrás de ella.

- No hagas ruido, bask – le susurró al perro

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo el hellhound se sacudió el agua secándose escandalosamente a mitad de la habitación, Integra con serenidad pero con gesto de profunda molestia levantó una ceja y bajó lentamente su libro:

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó la Hellsing frunciendo el seño y dedicándole una mirada asesina - ¿Y qué hace este animal mojado en este lugar?

- Em, Señora – intentó contestar apesadumbrada – lo lamento, es que estábamos jugando en la lluvia y…

- Vete a cambiar inmediatamente y saca a este perro de aquí… - gritó con enfado – que vas a coger un resfriado. Ve, ahora.

- Integra – interrumpió el rey sin vida desde la puerta del recinto – ¿se te ha olvidado que nosotros no podemos resfriarnos?

- ¿Tú también? – preguntó retóricamente mientras veía al vampiro anciano también mojado de pies a cabeza con el cabello escurriendo – ¡No puedo creerlo! Deberías ser tú quien le diera el ejemplo a ella. Vayan y cambien sus ropas a otras más adecuadas.

Salieron ambos de la habitación mirándose el uno al otro, quizá se habían llevado una reprimenda ejemplar pero aun así muy probablemente en algún momento de su eternidad disfrutasen una vez más de una noche lluviosa.


End file.
